Diary of the Snow Princess
by shadowlord123456
Summary: It's raining and Anna's bored to death. Until she finds a diary Elsa wrote a long time ago about their time as sisters before the isolation. (No Elsanna)
1. Chapter 1: The find

_Dedicated to my official editor and to Elsa a true big sister in every sense of the word._

It was raining in Arendelle on that morning, not a very heavy rain mind you but just enough to tell people "stay inside today" the moment they opened their windows. But the rain was not what was bothering Queen Elsa.

"Come on Elsa" Anna begged for the seventh time as her sister sighed.

"Anna I'd love to spend the day with you, you know I would, but I have a meeting with the whole court today, we've got to listen to all the tax evasion request forms" said Elsa with a huff.

"But dad always said that was one of the worst things he had to do" Anna reminded her older sister.

"Of course he did" said Elsa "early morning to late evening, reading hundreds of letters from citizens who claim they can't pay taxes, most of them are just lazy and don't want to do the paperwork."

"Then why do you do it?" asked Anna "wouldn't you rather spend the day with your favorite sister?" she added putting her head in her hands and winking with her best "adorable little sister" face.

Elsa chuckled "Anna under Arendelle law the **entire** court must read and debate every request for tax evasion before they can deny or accept them" she recited. "Besides some of them actually have good reasons for not wanting to pay taxes, and after I've spent hours listening to their fabricated excuses I don't feel so bad about taking their money."

"But Elssssssa" Anna dragged out "what am I supposed to do all day?" she asked.

"Don't you have a boyfriend or something?" asked Elsa sarcastically.

"Kristoff went into the mountains with Sven on an ice harvesting trip" said Anna reminded her sister.

"Oh that's right they won't be back for another two days" Elsa remembered "what about Olaf?"

"He went with them" said Anna "Kristoff is going to visit his family on the way back and Olaf wanted to see them again."

"Oh right" said Elsa realizing her sister was in a bit of a pickle "well unless you want to sit next to me all day, listening to the court read requests and debate them I can't help you Anna, I'm sorry."

"But what am I going to do alone all day?" asked Anna.

Elsa sighed "Anna it really does hurt me to have to leave you alone but I'm sure you'll find something to entertain yourself."

"Yeah right" said Anna with a huff.

"And" Elsa added "if I finish with court early I'll come find you."

"Really?" asked Anna hopefully.

"Really" Elsa promised with a smile "but right now I have to get going, they're probably waiting for me" she said and with that Elsa was off.

A long time servant of the royal family came in to take the breakfast dishes away "hey Kai!" Anna called. Kai looked up from his work "did my dad ever finish tax evasion day early?" Kai never answered Anna in words but he did laugh so hard he had to clutch his side so Anna presumed that was a "no."

Anna tried to bide her time by playing games and once she'd beaten herself about sixty times at all the games she knew she was confidant the day was almost over but when she looked at a nearby clock it cruelly told her it was only 10:15am. So Anna began wandering the castle looking for something to do but was having no luck, eventually her search brought her outside Elsa's study.

"_I shouldn't_" Anna thought to herself before grinning mischievously and pushing the door open. Elsa's study was a large round room with tall bookcases all filled with books about economics, customs in other lands, trade records, and law books, the very back of the room had a large window right in front of the desk where Elsa would work. Anna giggled, this was the first time she'd been in here without Elsa and there was little chance Elsa would be up here at all today, it was then that Anna noticed Elsa had left the replica of her coronation cap on the hat rack at the entrance. Anna smiled, put on the cape and did her best to make a trumpet sound "all hail Queen Anna of Arendelle!" she announced in her best royal voice. "Thank you, thank you" said Anna as she slowly walked and waved to her imaginary audience "how lucky you are to have a queen of such beauty, charm, and…" she began before she tripped over the cape and fell on her face "grace" she finished.

Anna got up, dusted herself off, and returned the cape to the hat rack before eyeing Elsa's desk "I wonder if she's as all business as she pretends to be" she said. Anna sat down in her sister's chair and looked over the top of the desk, there was a sealed bottle of ink and a writing quill on the right side of the desk, a writing pad in the center, and on the left side were two small portraits one was of Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and Elsa in a group shot and the second was a headshot of Anna smiling. "There has to be more then this" Anna said to herself as she searched through the drawers she found spare quills and ink bottles, a pair of gloves for particularly stressful days, letters from countries Arendelle frequently traded with (Anna noticed there were several unopened letters from Weselton), several rolls of paper, a magnifying glass, and "ah ha!" Anna declared as she pulled a jar full of chunks of chocolate out of the last drawer. "She was holding out on me" said Anna as she opened the jar and helped herself soon emptying it. Anna sighed as she put the jar back where she'd found it and sighed. "Now what am I supposed to do?" she asked herself "why'd everyone have to leave me or be busy today?" Anna wondered as she looked out the window and saw it was still raining. Seeking a vent for her frustration Anna lightly kicked Elsa's desk, that's when she heard it, the tiny clinging sound that a tiny metal object made as it hit the ground. Anna looked under the desk and saw a little key "hmmm" she said to herself "obviously she didn't want anyone to find this so whatever it opens must be a big secret" Anna's mischievous grin had returned. Anna ran out of the office and into her sister's bedroom.

Unlike Anna's bedroom Elsa's room was very neat and tidy and that would make it easier to find whatever the key opened. "_Maybe a jewelry box_" Anna thought to herself "_or a treasure chest, or a safe filled with gold, or a box she keeps all her embarrassing portraits in_." When Anna had searched the rest of the room she turned her attention to the wardrobe, she looked in and was running out of places to check when she felt something solid in a drawer that held some of Elsa's old clothes, Anna pulled back a blue nightgown and found a blue box decorated with tiny paper snowflakes and the key hole was just the right size for the key Anna had found.

"_I bet she hid my birthday gift in here_" Anna thought to herself as she turned the key and opened the box. Sadly what Anna found wasn't gold or jewels or birthday gifts but a little snow white book labeled "diary" Anna was a little disappointed but this was still a good find "I'll just peek" said Anna as she opened the book, the first page of the book was decorated with drawings of little snowmen and in the center a message was spelled out "**Elsa 8 ½"** that was when Anna realized Elsa wrote this during the isolation (the time when Elsa had to isolate herself to learn to control her powers)!

Anna remembered Elsa telling her about how one night when they were five and eight they were playing in Elsa's snow when Elsa accidentally hit Anna's head with her power, Anna had to be rushed to the trolls to have the magic removed, as a precaution they removed all magic even memories of magic from her mind, editing her memories and making her forget Elsa had powers. The trolls also warned Elsa that her power would only grow and though there was great beauty in it there was also great danger. After that night it was decided that Elsa had to learn to fully master control of her powers and until she did the gates were ordered closed, the staff was limited, Elsa's powers would become a secret from everyone including Anna, and Elsa and Anna were separated. Whether that last bit was part of their parents plan or Elsa did it out of guilt Anna never knew but perhaps this diary would give her answers, Anna turned the page and found the first entry…

_My names is Elsa I am eight years old but I'll be nine in winter and I'm cursed. I used to think I was special but now I know better, I was born with ice powers, I can make snow and ice with my hands and now because of my curse I've had to distance myself from my best friend, even as I write this there's snow swirling around me. That is one of the reasons my parents want me to write this diary, to help me get my emotions out so I can better control my powers. I told my parents I don't really know what to write and they told me to just write my thoughts so I'm going to give that a try. Right now all I can think about is how amazed I am that it's only been a week since… that night when I learned I was cursed! I keep having nightmares about Anna, I see her falling and freezing to death! You know maybe, that night if Anna hadn't… no what am I saying it was all my fault and now I'm terrified to go near the most important person in my life._

Anna reread that last statement several times to make sure she was reading in right "I was the most important person in her life?" she thought aloud. Anna then thought about the first week into isolation, she remembered crying a lot and wondering what she did to make Elsa so mad at her "guess she was going through the same thing" she added before returning to the diary.

_It was my job as Anna's big sister to protect her and I failed, I should've known I could hurt her, I should've known it was getting out of hand, I should've been able to protect her, but I couldn't, I'm not worthy of being a big sister, I see that now and that's probably a good thing since Anna will probably hate me by the time I'm able to control my powers. I remember, mom and dad had to go on a trip, I remember Anna was really scared and started crying, she said she was afraid she was going to be alone. I remember holding Anna and promising I'd make sure she was never alone, now I've broken my promise, now Anna's going to be alone every night, through every thunderstorm, every nightmare, and every monster under the bed. And so there's no doubt about it, Anna will hate me if she doesn't already, she'll hate her mean big sister who shuts her out and isn't strong enough to take care of anyone! I guess if Anna's gonna hate me we'll never be sisters again, maybe that's what I should write about in here, my time with Anna, then I'd be sure I could never forget our time together. I guess I should start at the beginning…_


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

_My life before Anna was empty, I mean that's not to say I wasn't happy because I was, I played with kids around the village from time to time and even my parents occasionally but all the kids thought that being a princess was all tea parties and frilly dresses, and some of them even acted like they thought I would have them banished or executed and my parents, well they just weren't kids and even when they were off duty they had to maintain a com… com… co… what was that word mom used? Oh yeah Composure, mom and dad would also try to get the servants to play with me but their hearts were never in it. So I guess you could say something was missing from my life but I didn't know what…_

Little Elsa wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen as she laid in her bed, the king entered looking a little brighter than usual and after tucking Elsa in he said "Elsa I have some very exciting news, your mother and I are having another baby."

"You are?" asked Elsa excitedly.

"Yes and when the baby arrives you'll be a big sister" said the king.

"Great!" said Elsa throwing off her sheets "I wanna meet the baby right now!" she added excitedly.

The king chuckled "Elsa Sweetheart the baby isn't born yet."

"It's not?" said Elsa quizzically.

"No the baby has to grow in mommy's tummy before it can be born" answers the king.

"So the baby's in mommy's tummy?" asked Elsa.

"Yes" said the king.

"How did the baby get in mommy's tummy?" Elsa innocently inquired.

The king coughed nervously "we'll talk about that later" he reluctantly promised.

"How long does the baby have to stay in mommy's tummy?" Elsa questioned.

"Nine months" answered the king.

"That long!" said Elsa to a three year old that sounded like forever.

"The baby needs time to grow Elsa, you wouldn't want your little sibling to come out when it's not ready would you?" inquired the king. Elsa shook her head.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" said Elsa curiously.

"We don't know yet" responded the king.

"Then we can name it Chocolate!" said Elsa happily.

The king chuckled again before re-tucking Elsa into bed, kissing her goodnight, and heading off to bed himself. The queen was already waiting for her husband when he came in. "So how'd it go?" she asked.

"Elsa's couldn't be happier" said the king "that's the good news."

"The good news?" the queen questioned.

"The bad news is tomorrow we're going to have to have a talk with our little Elsa about the birds and the bees" said the king.

The queen was about to say something when suddenly the door opened again and Elsa stepped in "Sweetheart what are you doing out of bed?" asked the queen.

Elsa smiled as she answered "I never said goodnight to Chocolate."

The queen looked to her husband "Chocolate?"

The king chuckled "that's the baby."

The queen smiled "you named the baby Chocolate?"

"Only until we find out if it's a boy, a girl, or a dessert" the king joked.

"It was my idea" said Elsa with a smile as she walked up to her mother and kissed her stomach "goodnight baby Chocolate, I'll see you real soon!"


	3. Chapter 3: Big sister?

_Soon after telling me about the baby mom and dad sat me down and told me how babies are made, a subject I was happy to tell the staff, my friends, random people off the street I think I even once scared away a dignitary by telling him all about the process. But sooner or later I got bored of telling the story over and over again and my focus turned to my mother and the growing baby inside her, I remember I still had a lot of questions about babies in mommy's tummy, how did they sleep in there? And how did it eat? Could it hear me? Could it see me? I think that all my questions came partly from curiosity and partly from needing to know that my little sibling was okay, I was its big sister after all! After I ran out of questions about babies in tummy's (much to my parents relief) I started realizing that when the baby came out I would become a big sister like dad said but I started wondering what is a big sister? So I started asking anyone I could find that exact question…_

"Well my little snowflake a big sister I a very special person" said the queen in her seventh month of pregnancy. "A big sister can connect with her little sibling in ways others can't."

"Like how?" asked Elsa.

"Well think about when your father and I have to punish you" said the queen "we do it because we love you but that doesn't make it easier huh?"

Elsa thought for a moment, it was true she always knew she earned her punishments in one way or another but she hated when mommy and daddy had to yell at her, it made her feel like she had nowhere to turn. "No" Elsa answered.

"Well there will come a time when your little sibling gets in trouble too and will need someone to talk to" said the queen.

"So a big sister makes sure her little sibling stays happy?" inquired Elsa.

The queen thought for a moment "you could say that" she answered "but more than that a big sister watches out for her little sibling and makes sure they're safe, she teaches them about life, and makes sure they're happy" the queen went on. "I guess there is no one answer to that question, a big sister can be a lot of things, a big sister might sneak her little sibling extra cookies or help hide vegetables, a big sister pulls her sibling aside when something's wrong, they may fight with their little sibling but they always love them I can't really answer your question dear but I just want you to know being a big sister is a very wonderful thing."

_I knew mom spoke from experience because she had a big sister over her own, we used to visit my aunt and her husband's kingdom a lot when I was really little but then we stopped and I never knew why, I remember my aunt got really sick and they used something to cure her then I remember mom getting a letter saying her sister was going to have a baby! I remember I was really excited to meet my little cousin and my parents were too, but we never went to see the baby, I remember my mom getting another letter from her sister and crying, and I remember dad sending a few of our people to them to help with something but they never told me what, and then I remember that every year mom and dad would go to my aunt's kingdom for some kind of… well I never knew exactly what it was, I think I went the first year but all I remember is seeing pretty lights in the sky and not like the northern lights, no more like stars! Anyway I asked a lot of people my question "what is a big sister?" and they all gave similar answers but mom's was always my favorite. Although it didn't really answer my question, my real answer came from a source you'd least expect…_

"Really?" asked Elsa unbelievingly, she was talking to a teen from The Southern Isles and of course she asked her signature question and thought she would get a good answer because this boy had a total of eleven little brothers (with a twelfth on the way) but she never expected him to say being a big sibling was the worst thing that ever happened to him.

"Totally" said the teen "little sibs are always getting on your nerves, sometimes on even more nerves then you thought you had, being the oldest of eleven brothers is the worst, my parents want me to look out for all of them, that means changing diapers, stopping fights, and giving horse rides till your back is broken" he said leaning back and cracking his back for emphasis.

"But I'm only getting one little sibling" Elsa pointed out.

"One sibling is one to many in my opinion" said the teen "besides your parents might have more babies later and people can have more than one baby at a time" he told Elsa. "My advice kid, enjoy these last few months until that baby comes, being a big sibling is all about giving up all you can and then giving more."

Elsa thought about what the boy said as she looked out her bedroom window, she never really thought that having a sibling would be such a change, would she really need to give up so much, her parents had said babies need a lot of attention which meant less attention for her. Elsa had always known babies needed diapers so it would stand to reason her little sibling would too but she'd never thought about the changing process, would she be expected to change some diapers? And crying, that could be very loud and mom and had said babies do a lot of crying at night, how would Elsa get any sleep with a baby crying all night? And what if her mother had more than one baby? Then all these problems would be multiplied by two, or three, or six! Elsa shuddered at the thought of six babies at one time. Elsa sighed, she needed to think.

Elsa ventured out of her room and into the little patch of green earth her parents had put in the castle, it was one of Elsa's favorite spots in the world to think, she would often sit near the little pond and watch the little ducks. Tonight however Elsa had too much to think about to focus on the ducks or the cookies she'd brought until one little duck started nibbling at the napkin her cookies were wrapped in. "Hey those are mine!" said Elsa as she snatched up the napkin. The little duck gave a quack that sounded like a battle cry. "Mine!" Elsa repeated as she untied the napkin and ate one of her cookies mockingly in front of the duck. The duck gave an angry quack before turning away from Elsa, the duck looked around a little before spotting a berry vine in a hollowed out tree trunk.

The duck approached the berries and began dragging them away before something started growling, the little duckling looked in the trunk and saw eyes looking back from the shadows and as they came closer they were revealed to belong to a very large raccoon! The little duckling took its beak off the berry vine and tried to back away but the raccoon still growled. Elsa looked on as the raccoon leapt forward! Elsa grabbed a nearby stick and threw it as hard as she could! The stick hit the Raccoon, it growled and looked at Elsa "leave him alone you big bully!" Elsa shouted, the raccoon looked at Elsa and knew that even though he was big she was bigger so like all bullies would he retreated to his den.

Elsa ran to the duck and picked it up "Are you okay?" she asked. The duck seemed fine but a little shook up and as Elsa held it she heard a tiny rumbling "ooh are you hungry?" Elsa took the duck over to where she'd been sitting and held up one of her cookies "here" she said. The duck took a nibble out of the cookie and then gave a quack over to some tall grass. Suddenly about five tiny ducks emerged from the grass and followed the call, these duckling looked like they'd only just hatched which was odd considering it was late spring. "Are these your brothers and sisters?" asked Elsa the duck of course said nothing but jumped from Elsa's hand with the cookie in its beak, the duck put the cookie down and jammed into it with its beak making cookie crumbs small enough for his siblings to eat. As the ducks finished off the cookie crumbs Elsa looked at the other cookies she had and then the ducks before covering the cookies with the napkin and crushing them "here" she said "you need them more than I do." The ducklings all gave happy cries and ran to Elsa and began to playfully nip at her, it didn't hurt in fact it tickled "you're very welcome" said Elsa with a smile the ducklings continued to thank Elsa for her small generosity and the little princess giggled at being treated like a big hero over such a small feat. "You guys needed them more and I was happy to share" she stated then suddenly Elsa looked up and smiled, now, now at last she had her answer.

_That boy from The Southern Isles was right in a way but so was mom, being a big sister does mean making some sacrifices some you can chose and some you can't but it's also about being the kind of person a little sister looks up to like how that duck went looking for food for his brothers and sisters I guess I think the answer to my question is "being a big sister means being willing to split your last cookie and having someone worth splitting it with."_


	4. Chapter 4: We know better

_As mom entered the final few months of her pregnancy she started referring to the baby as a she, mom never said how she thought it was a she only ever calling it intuition but I started calling the baby a she as well although dad kept reminding me it still might be a baby brother. Anyway the last few days of mom's pregnancy were mostly uneventful, I spent most of my time in mom's lap (or what was left of it) I liked feeling mom's stomach and waiting for my little sister to respond, I remember the first time the baby kicked I was afraid it was mad at me but mom told me the baby was just trying to respond to me, and then about a month before Anna was born they put her crib in my room, I remember being even more excited for the baby to come because I couldn't wait to have a little roommate. I also remember in the last few weeks of mom's pregnancy I had to start my etiquette lessons with Lady Elizabeth, not just Elizabeth, not just lady, not just Liz or even Lady Liz, and definitely not Lizzie but Lady Elizabeth!_

Elsa sat at the end of the long dining table with a complete set of dinner utensils in front of her as Lady Elizabeth slowly paced behind her. "You are hosting for people from all over the world, the representative from China has just slurped their soup, the other representatives look on in disgust but you know this is a custom, what do you do?" asked Lady Elizabeth.

Elsa thought for a moment before picking up her bowl "slurp my own soup to show that customs from all lands will be honored in my kingdom and let the rest of the guests make up their own minds" she answered.

"Correct" said Lady Elizabeth.

"Yay!" Elsa cheered putting her arms in the air.

"Do not break character!" Lady Elizabeth snapped "a proper princess must always maintain a constant air of charm, grace, and dignity."

"Sorry" apologized Elsa.

"Do not slouch!" Lady Elizabeth shouted giving Elsa a sharp slap on the back. Elsa tried not to yell out in pain for fear of failing her test. "Now demonstrate the proper way to sip tea."

Elsa picked up her tea cup by the handle and let her pinky finger out, she began sipping but immediately spit the tea back in the cup "this is horrible!" she complained.

"Princess Elsa!" Lady Elizabeth yelled "you are never to spit your tea no matter how it tastes, a popper princess knows her place!"

"Yes Lady Elizabeth" Elsa almost whispered.

"Perhaps we should move on to the balance portion of the test" Lady Elizabeth declared as she removed a tiny silver bell from her pocket and rang it, she coughed loudly when no one responded. "A-hem I rang the bell" she roared.

After a minute Gerda (another servant who would be with the royal family for years) came into the room "you rang?" she asked obviously annoyed at being summoned in such a way.

"Princess Elsa requires the book in my bag for her balance test" said Lady Elizabeth "go fetch!" she ordered as though addressing a dog.

Gerda glared at Lady Elizabeth and looked to Elsa "Gerda please" the little girl begged "I need it to pass my test."

"Of course Elsa" said Gerda putting emphasis on Elsa's name as though declaring the fact she was doing this for Elsa and not Lady Elizabeth.

"I trust you have been practicing Princess Elsa" Lady Elizabeth inquired. Elsa nodded truthfully, she'd been practicing very hard with her own books and right now she could balance three books on her head at a time and walk across her room, she was confidant she would pass this test with flying colors. However Elsa's spirit fell when she saw Gerda carry in the biggest book she'd ever seen, it would take four of her books together to be as big as this book and it looked heavier then all her books put together. "That's it" said Lady Elizabeth taking the book from Gerda "that'll be all" she said simply.

"Thank you Gerda!" Elsa called.

"To pass your test" Lady Elizabeth declared "you must keep this book balanced on your head for ten consecutive seconds."

Elsa eyed the book unsure "okay" she said after a minute. Elsa struggled to pick the book up, even getting it on her head proved to be a challenge, it took her a minute to be able to balance it even while standing still but she managed.

"Of course you must do this while walking" Lady Elizabeth reminded Elsa.

"Of course" said Elsa as she began walking as carefully as she could with her arms out for balance. Elsa only took about three complete steps but was able to keep the book balanced for about ten seconds.

"Hmmm you kept in balanced for the required time but that could've came from taking so few steps" Lady Elizabeth commented "overall you have mastered basic etiquette and passed my course."

"Yay!" Elsa repeated quickly regaining her composure and clapping lightly in celebration.

"However in my opinion it will be a long time before Arendelle has a **proper **princess." Following that statement Lady Elizabeth gathered her test objects and took her leave.

Finally free of Lady Elizabeth Elsa ran upstairs to her parent's room. Following an embarrassing mood swing during court the queen decided to take the last few weeks of her pregnancy off, she spent most of her time in her room mostly just thinking to herself and entertaining Elsa. Elsa loved having her mother and her unborn sibling to spend the day with and now that she had passed her etiquette lessons there would be no more interruptions. Elsa burst in the room and ran to her mother "I passed!" she announced.

The queen beaconed her daughter closer, Elsa's smile grew and she took her usual spot on her mother's knee and with daughter in place the queen kissed Elsa on the head "I'm so proud sweetie" she proclaimed.

"Yeah" said Elsa looking down.

"Something weighing you down my little snowflake?" asked the queen.

"It's just that Lady Elizabeth said it would be a long time before I could be a proper princess" said Elsa.

"Oh I see" responded the queen stroking Elsa's hair "it's not easy being a princess is it sweet heart?" she asked.

"No" Elsa answered "everyone expects me to be a certain way."

"I know" the queen declared "I wish I could help you sweetie but it's been a long time since mommy was a princess."

Elsa giggled "a very long time."

The queen eyed her daughter and tickled her till Elsa was laughing like a hyena "the point is" the queen stated "I went through something similar when I was your age and I got through it, you know how?" Elsa shook her little head in response "because I had a sister to get me through it."

Elsa looked at her mother's stomach, it only just now dawned on Elsa that when this baby came it would be a prince or princess just like her! Elsa stroked her mother's stomach "come out soon" she whispered. Suddenly the queen clutched herself and Elsa had to jump off her mother's leg "mommy are you okay?" Elsa inquired.

"I'm fine" said the queen in a strained voice "the baby's just kicking really hard."

"Should I get daddy?" asked Elsa.

"No, no Sweetie I'm fine" the queen assured the young princess "I'm sure the baby's just **really **happy to hear you."

Later that night Elsa still had Lady Elizabeth's words in her mind as she lay in bed, she just couldn't get them out of her head and was just about to fall asleep when she heard the scream! Elsa knew it was her mother's scream and it shook the castle walls, Elsa sprang from bed and ran down the hall only to be stopped at her parents door by Kai and Gerda, they wouldn't say why the queen was screaming but they did tell Elsa the baby was coming. "It is?" said Elsa excitedly she tried to run past the two servants but luckily they managed to restrain the little princess. Elsa was struggling the whole way as Gerda carried her back to her room. Gerda only told Elsa that she had to stay in her room and Elsa, arms crossed and lips in a pout, agreed.

Elsa began to worry as she listened to the screaming go on for hours, she hoped her mommy and the baby were alright. The screaming began to get louder and longer and following the loudest, longest, and most painful scream yet it all stopped, then an entirely new sound entered Elsa's ears, entered the castle, and entered the world for the very first time, it was a tiny crying and Elsa knew the moment she heard it she was an official big sister! Elsa could hardly contain her excitement, she wanted to run down the hall, charge down her parent's door, and wrap her arms around her little sibling but unfortunately she promised Gerda she'd stay in her room. After a while Elsa heard footsteps approaching and quickly wrapped herself in her covers, put her head to her pillow, and went into a sleeping act. Elsa heard the door open and heard her mother's deep breathing and her father's sigh "what I ever did to deserve such a lovely wife and two beautiful daughters I'll never know" the king declared happily.

The queen sighed "we make beautiful babies" she said sounding tired but happy. "Should we wake her?"

"No, no" the king responded "I think we've all had enough excitement for one day, let them sleep and we'll introduce them in the morning." Elsa peaked her through her right eye and saw her father put a small bundle into the crib. The king gave a happy sigh and said "good night Anna."

The moment Elsa heard her door close she leapt out of bed, she needed to see this baby right **now**. Elsa looked from her bed to the crib and slowly walked to meet her sister, she was eager but she didn't want to scare Anna. It was only then that Elsa began to wonder what to say, in all her dreaming about the day her little sibling was born she never actually thought about what she would _say._ "_Hello, I'm your big sister_" Elsa thought to herself but that sounded a little plain, "_hey sis I'm Elsa!"_ that sounded too eager, and "_welcome to the family, I'm Elsa your big sister" _didn't sound quite right either. "_Just speak from your heart_" said a voice in Elsa's head "_You'll be fine._"

Elsa got her little stool, put it at the side of the crib, and leaned over the moonlight illuminated the tiny person before her. Anna was tiny, tinier than Elsa could've ever imagined smaller than any of Elsa's dolls, Anna had big bright eyes that shined with happiness as Elsa looked down upon her, atop Anna's head was a tiny patch of red hair, and the little baby struggled to move her tiny legs and arms as though trying to reach up to this mysterious girl.

Elsa smiled lightly as she watched little Anna attempt to move. "_Hello little baby"_ Elsa greeted melodiously "_You're a princess just like me, bet you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be but soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you, they'll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do…_" Elsa paused and opened her palm creating a small burst of cold air and snow that flashed blue and Anna let out a tiny giggle seeing the pretty blue sparks. "_But you and me we" _Elsa continued placing her pinky in Anna's tiny hand "_We know better._"


	5. Chapter 5: Hush Little Anna

"Anna" a voice called pulling Anna from her reading.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed happily before remembering she was in her sister's room reading her diary.

Anna heard Elsa's footsteps getting close and quickly shoved the diary under a pillow and stood up attempting to look innocent. "Anna" Elsa sated as she entered.

"Elsa" Anna greeted "I thought you were doing tax evasion forms all day."

"We took a lunch hour" Elsa explained "so I came looking for you." Elsa then added "and why are you in my room? What are you up to?"

Anna pretended to look innocent "me up to something?" she asked trying to sound offended "do I look like I'm up to something?"

"No" Elsa admitted. "You don't look like you're up to anything but when you don't look like you're up to anything, you're to something."

"Well I'm not up to anything" said Anna. "I was looking for ummm… inspiration" she added.

"Inspiration" Elsa repeated suspiciously.

"Yes" said Anna slowly "I was writing a song about you so I came to your room for inspiration."

"Hmmm" Elsa stated looking at her sister and noticing Anna refused to look her in the eye. "Well I would love to hear the song that my room inspired."

"Oh it's not quite finished" Anna remarked.

"Hmmm well let me hear it and we'll work it out together" said Elsa with a smile.

"Okay" Anna struggled to say as she had to think fast, Anna began snapping her fingers and moving her body in nervous dancing "ummm… _she's Elsa and she's my sis, and she's got a really clean room, she keeps it that way with a mop and a broom, she's my sis, she's my sis, she's my sister!" _Anna finished.

"Oh Anna" said Elsa hugging her sister "you know I had a really hard morning, but being here and hearing you singing that wonderful song makes me realize" Elsa suddenly changed tones from sweet to accusative "that you're **definitely **up to something."

"Does that mean you didn't like my song?" asked Anna giving her sister puppy eyes and a pout.

Elsa chuckled "oh yeah, definitely up to something" she said as she sat down on her bed at that moment she spotted something under her pillow "what's this?" she asked picking up her pillow and seeing the open diary.

"Elsa I can explain" Anna began only to see Elsa looking at the diary in amazement "Elsa?"

Elsa took a deep breath and looked to the opened box "where did you find the key?" she demanded.

"It was in your desk" said Anna "I thought it was for a treasure chest, Elsa do you know what that is?"

"Of course" said Elsa "I spent a whole week writing it, then I must've read it a thousand times" she sighed before continuing "it was kind of my one link to you."

Anna smiled "how come it was in a locked box?" she inquired.

"About three years into isolation reading the diary started to do me more harm than good, it reminded me of what'd I'd lost and could never get back" said Elsa. "So with my best interests at heart mom and dad locked it in the box, then they hid the key, at night when everyone was asleep I would search the castle, I must've checked every corner of the castle, every drawer and cabinet in the kitchen, and every book in the library at least a dozen times but I never found it, who would've thought it's been so close to me for a while." Elsa sighed nostalgically "so what've you read so far?"

"Well you learned you were getting a sister, you learned about being a big sister from some ducks, you took etiquette lessons with some snob, and I was just born" Anna summed up. "Whatever happened to Lady Lizzie?" she inquired.

Elsa chuckled "well she went on to teach etiquette to other prince and princesses, I know this because some of her other students told me about their own experiences which were similar to my own, she retired a few years ago and if she's still around I imagine she just had an urge to yell at someone to call her "Lady Elizabeth" and she doesn't know why" Elsa answered. "Any other questions?"

Anna giggled at her own question before she spoke it "did you really wanna name me chocolate?"

Elsa chuckled and blushed slightly "I was three" she defended "anyway it sounds like you've got a lot to look forward to, some of the best stories are yet to come."

"Like what?" Anna questioned.

"My first day of school, my fifth birthday…" Elsa began.

"I thought this was supposed be about me!" said Anna like a toddler denied a treat.

Elsa chuckled "it is Anna" she assured her sister "you were the one who made those days extra memorable."

"How?" Anna inquired.

"No spoilers Anna" said Elsa "there's also the time you were supposed to go to the circus for the very first time."

"Supposed to?" Anna repeated.

"You didn't get to go" said Elsa "I think that story is a personal favorite" she added.

"How come?" Anna inquired.

"No spoilers Anna" Elsa repeated "then there's the time you wouldn't stop acting like a dog" she said with a giggle recalling the memory.

Anna pointed to where she was reading "What about this story?"

"Oh I remember this one" said Elsa with a grin.

Anna jumped on the bed and moved next to her sister "read it to me?" she requested her eyes filled with the same spark they held when Anna was young and requested a bed time story.

Elsa chuckled "of course" she said. Elsa glanced at the clock she'd have to be back to court in about half an hour which should be enough time to finish the story. Elsa opened her mouth to speak then stopped suddenly, she looked at Anna and chuckled knowingly.

"What?" Asked Anna curiously.

"Well it's just a shame we don't have a little treat to snack on while we read" said Elsa. "You know I had a jar full of chocolate in my desk that I would've been more than willing to share with you but when I went to get a piece earlier it was totally empty" she relayed to her sister putting a hand to her chin in pretend thought "you wouldn't know anything about that would you Anna?"

Anna's eyes suddenly lost their sparkle and glanced away from Elsa "no" she lied.

"Hmmm" said Elsa "well it's just you said you'd found the key in my desk so I thought you might have known something."

"No not a thing" Anna responded quickly.

Elsa removed a stark white hanky from her pocket and wiped Anna's face, Anna was going to ask what Elsa was doing till she saw the chocolate stains now on the hanky. "Caught brown cheeked" said Elsa.

"I was framed" Anna claimed.

Elsa chuckled putting the hanky away "sure you were" she said before turning her attention back to the diary.

_After Anna was born things were thrown out of place for a few weeks. It turns out my concerns about babies crying all night was valid because Anna was keeping everyone up night after night!_

"Hey!" said Anna insulated.

"Babies cry Anna" said Elsa looking up from the diary "and when I complained to mom about it she said the same thing to me and told me I cried a lot when I was a baby too."

_And when she cried she was much louder than you'd think._

"You have to be exaggerating" said Anna.

Elsa sighed "you woke people in the town Anna" she said "now if you keep interrupting I'm not gonna be able to finish."

_Now despite the fact that sleep became a rare event after Anna was born I was glad I had her, when Anna wasn't crying she was __**always **__smiling or laughing and she had the cutest little baby laugh and a smile that could light up the whole castle, wherever I was sad or scared all I had to do was look at that smile or hear that laugh and it was all better._

"Awww" Anna commented "I sound like a cute baby." Elsa looked at Anna and glared, Anna responded with an apologetic look before making a zipping motion across her mouth.

_And having Anna meant I had something to do when mom and dad were working and someone to talk to even if she couldn't quite understand what I was talking about but Anna was also the first, and to date only, person to like my powers besides me. Every time I made a display of snow for her Anna would smile her beautiful little smile. Mom and dad said they liked my power but they forbid me from using it, guess now I know why. Anyway I always felt bad because Anna was doing so much for me but I couldn't do anything for Anna. Mom fed her, dad changed her (most of the time), and Gerda bathed her. All I could do was bring her toys and play with her but I was about to learn I had a big job to do for Anna…_

The king and queen had promised to spend the day with their daughters but an unforeseen complication in the trade routes (a gang of locusts hit one of the neighboring islands and now they needed more fruit and vegetables and had less to trade) had delayed those plans. The king and queen told their children they'd have everything settled in a minute and invited the two to wait in their study (which would one day fall to Elsa), however as is usually the case when parents say something will "just take a minute" it quickly turned into half an hour, then a full hour, then two hours, and now three hours. Elsa however was not terribly disappointed about this, it happened a lot during trade season and she kept busy so well it felt like hardly any time passed.

"Where's Anna, where's Anna?" Elsa asked, face behind her hands as the infant in question lay expectantly on a blanket. "Peekaboo I see you Anna!" Elsa declared Anna burst out laughing and started clapping her tiny hands Elsa giggled at her little sister's reaction and waited for her to calm down before putting her hands on her face again "where's Anna, where's Anna?" she said repeating the process, occasionally mixing it up by adding in a surprise tickle attack.

The king and queen found this to be very cute at first but after listening to it for three hours it lost its charm. "Gerda" the queen called, Gerda who had fallen asleep in a nearby chair bored to tears from the three hours rushed over "please take the girls outside, we'll join you in a minute."

"Uh huh" said Elsa knowingly as she scooped up Anna "come on I know just where to go."

Elsa gathered up some of her favorite books, Anna's toys, a bottle filled with the special milk Anna needed to drink, and a blanket "this is one of my favorite spots in the whole castle" Elsa told her little sister as Gerda carried Anna to the patch of greenery where Elsa met the ducks only a few months ago. Gerda let Anna down and Elsa sat across from her sister eager to see her reaction to the outside world. Anna sat staring at Elsa for a moment, she moved her hand across the grass and instantly the little tot became transfixed on this strange new substance surrounding her, these strange green lines that tickled her hands when she glided across them, Anna liked this "grass" and this place Elsa had taken her to, there was one of those things from one of the picture books Elsa had read to her called a "tree", a big hole filled with the strange blue stuff that lady would sometimes torture her with along with that stuff that burned her eyes called "soap", way up above Anna could see that big blue thing with the big bright ball and little grey things scattered about, she could hear those things that made pretty noises every morning, and feel a light breeze on her little face. Anna let out a happy giggle and Elsa smiled. Together the two sisters had a wonderful time, they had another few rounds of peekaboo, Elsa introduced Anna to her duck friends, the two spent some time looking up at the clouds, and finally Elsa fed her sister and after a little while got her to burp. "Hope it's that hard for you to burp when it comes time for Lady Elizabeth to teach you etiquette" Elsa told her sister Anna let out a happy giggle and then a yawn. Until now Elsa had forgotten that Gerda was left in charge of the two, when she looked and saw Gerda sleeping propped up against a nearby tree. "Nap time" said Elsa understandingly as she let her sister out of her arms and laid her sister on the blanket soon the infant was slumbering away. Elsa looked at her tiny sister sleeping peacefully with her tiny thumb in her mouth, she looked so peaceful in the rays of sun light that made their way through the grey clouds. Everything was so quiet, they were the only people around, besides the always napping Gerda. All the animals seemed to be in their homes, why even the bugs seemed to have vanished, and the gentle breeze was so soothing. Elsa felt her eyes get heavy "I'll just rest for a little while" she thought soon Elsa was fast asleep.

A single drop of water awoke Anna when it fell on her nose, the bright ball was absent from the sky and there was not a speck of blue in the sky anymore only black clouds that poured out water, suddenly there was a large flash from the sky, it lit up the whole world before vanishing the flash left Anna frantically wondering what was going on when suddenly the skies rumbled loudly like a great beast roars shaking Anna's entire world to the core! Anna whimpered as the skies continued to pour, flash, and rumble, pour, flash, rumble, pour, flash, and rumble. What was this strange thing? Was the sky angry? The sky continued to pour, flash, and rumble and get worse and worse finally reducing Anna to crying. Elsa began to stir in her sleep hearing Anna's cries "_let mom and dad get it_" she thought suddenly Elsa remembered where they were, "Anna!" she said worried as she ran to the bawling infant and wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay Anna!" Elsa declared to no effect Anna was still crying as loudly as ever obviously terrified.

At this point enough water had gathered in Gerda's tree for the leaves to finally give way causing a down pour on Gerda. "Huh?" gasped Gerda confused "what's going on?"

"That's what we'd like to know" said a voice Elsa and Gerda glanced toward the entrance and saw the king and queen looking upon the situation with anger and disgust.

While the queen attempted to calm Anna down Elsa sat outside her parent's study as the king scolded Gerda. The king yelled at Gerda with the same intensity as the thunder outside, this incident would always be a blemish on Gerda's record with the king and queen, had she been a new employee she would've been fired without question but her long years of loyal service worked for her and rather than being fired she was put on probation for several weeks. When Gerda was finally allowed to leave the study she motioned for Elsa to take her place. Elsa walked in slowly and faced her father, the king paced in front of Elsa for several minutes before speaking. "Young lady as an older sister you have a responsibility to… to… to…" the king stammered when he saw the tears rolling off of Elsa's cheeks "Elsa?"

"Poor Anna" said Elsa slowly "she must've been terrified, it's all my fault I should've watched her better."

"Oh Elsa we all make mistakes" said the king.

"No it's all my fault" said Elsa slowly.

It was lucky Elsa had already taken a nap that day because with the storm getting worse she most certainly would've found no peace with the shrieking Anna whose crying filled the air from midday to until well after bedtime as did the storm and every single minute of crying left Elsa filled with guilt. Eventually the king and queen got Anna calm enough to where she would sleep, it'd taken hours but now finally everyone could sleep peacefully, well most everyone. Though Elsa was free of Anna's crying her dreams did nothing to silence her guilt…

Elsa found herself surrounded by thunder clouds all of which roared with a baby's crying, Elsa found herself an inch tall trying in vain to calm a giant Anna, and finally Elsa found herself looking upon the scene from earlier today, she saw her dream self and Anna playing and saw Anna fall asleep along with her dream self, then the skies grew dark. Great dark winds that seemed to carry malevolence blew strong and long, awakening Anna from her sleep and she immediately began to cry and talk! "Help me Elsa, help me!" she begged Elsa ran to her sister but couldn't touch her as though she were made of light so Elsa ran to her dream self.

"Wake up!" Elsa called to herself who slumbered away without a care in the world.

"Elsa help!" Anna begged as the wind grew more powerful.

"Wake up now Elsa your sister needs you!" Elsa yelled with all her might but her other self-remained stationary.

"Elsa!" Anna cried desperately as the wind blew her into the dark clouds never to be seen again!

"Anna!" Elsa called jerking awake, she took several breaths "just a nightmare" she told herself but that did little to help her as she knew very well her nightmare could've happened. Elsa looked around and saw the thin layer of frost on her sheets, she could still hear the thunder and Anna crying. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning that lit up the room and Elsa realized she wasn't hearing the thunder in her mind, it was real and if the thunder was real the crying was real! "Anna" said Elsa throwing off her sheets and running to her sister's crib, sure enough the little tot was crying her lungs out. "Oh Anna" said Elsa gently picking up her sister, Elsa carried Anna to the rocking chair and slowly began to rock with her sister back and forth, Anna continued to cry but Elsa didn't care, Anna needed her and this time she was not going to let Anna down. Elsa looked down at Anna who was still crying "hush little Anna" she said "hush little Anna" she repeated Anna looked up curiously…

"_Hush, little Anna, don't say a word Elsa's gonna buy you a mocking bird" _Elsa sang making Anna stop crying and listen curiously. "_And if that mocking bird won't sing, Elsa's gonna buy you a diamond ring" _Elsa promised melodiously as Anna gave a big yawn. "_And if that diamond ring wont shine, Elsa's gonna buy you a porcupine"_ Anna giggled remembering the porcupine from her picture book. "_And if that porcupine's to prickly" _Elsa continued "Elsa's just gonna have to tickle you!" she declared surprising her sister with a tickle attack, Anna burst with laughter, the storm far from her mind. _"So hush little Anna, don't make a sound, you're just the sweetest little baby around_" Elsa finished humming melodiously, once again Anna gave a big yawn as did Elsa.

It took the queen several minutes to get from her room to her daughter's, having lost the coin toss to her husband she was forced to take on the night duty and with Anna crying duty called. Upon entering Elsa's room the queen first noticed the crying had stopped and both her daughters were absent from their beds. However when the queen looked to the rocking chair all her worry vanished, both her daughters were fast asleep, Elsa holding Anna safely in her arms, every maternal instinct she had told the queen to put her daughter's in their own beds but she just couldn't bring herself to break up this moment so she simply covered the two in Elsa's blanket and (after putting down a few dozen pillows just in case) headed back to bed.


End file.
